


Quiet heartbeat

by hokorri



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, M/M, Romance, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25096888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hokorri/pseuds/hokorri
Summary: Джим задыхается без Шерлока.Он чувствует, как умирает в одиночестве, чувствует, как сердце медленно останавливается.Джим так устал от этого.Цветы покрывают его запястья, скользя по бледно-голубым венам и причиняя жуткую боль.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Jim Moriarty
Kudos: 2





	Quiet heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания автора:  
> The Neighbourhood – Sweater Weather
> 
> Оранжевые лилии - ненависть и отвращение.
> 
> Жёлтые гвоздики - разочарование, отказ.
> 
> Бледно-желтые нарциссы - безответная любовь / благородство.
> 
> Красные маргаритки - красота неизвестного обладателя.
> 
> Лишайник - одиночество.
> 
> Аконит - мизантропия.
> 
> Колокольчики - презрение.
> 
> Гортензия - безразличие.
> 
> Полосатая гвоздика - непринятие.
> 
> Ландыши - надёжность.
> 
> Васильки - изящество.
> 
> Анемон - отречение.
> 
> Лобелия - злоба, недоброжелательность.
> 
> Черная роза - смерть, ненависть.
> 
> Белая роза - вечная любовь и смирение.
> 
> Лютики - боязнь чувств.
> 
> Хризантема - «залечить раны».

Мориарти никогда не верил в то, что человек предназначен кому-то на планете обыкновенными цветами. «Все это глупые сказки, мам» — говорил он, когда мать в очередной раз говорила про вред курения и что это навредит не только здоровью Джима, но и его будущей половине. Джим не верил в это, считал все эти рассказы всего-лишь надуманными историями. Ведь наукой ничего не подтверждено, как бы многочисленные ученые в своих лабораториях не пытались. Все это похоже на сумбурную издевательскую шутку природы, и Джиму она абсолютно по душе не приходится.  
  
Мориарти кажется, что он в принципе ни во что не верит. Цветы на его ладонях опадали и прорастали вновь уже столько раз, что он наверняка не сможет их пересчитать по пальцам на обеих руках. На данный момент его плечи покрыты оранжевыми лилиями, и мать, лежа на больничной койке, очень сожалеет. Она говорит, что в ее сломленном здоровье виновата только судьба. Джим постоянно видит на ее руках ослепляюще-желтые, до одури яркие и мерзкие глазу гвоздики, стебли которых медленно обволакивают кисти и ползут вверх, мешая ей дышать с каждым днем все сильнее, и когда она умирает, сквозь мучения не найдя пощады, Мориарти начинает ненавидеть эти чертовы цветы крепче, чем когда-либо.  
  
Цветы на запястьях Джима вновь меняются, когда ему исполняется шестнадцать. Вместо лилий у него на теле красуются бледно-желтые нарциссы. В жизни Джиму абсолютно не везет, а его вторая половинка, скорее всего, окажется очередной жутко примитивной личностью, а Джим с такими трепаться не намерен. Мориарти согласен на безответность, ведь любви он не чувствует ни к родственной душе, ни к самому себе.  
  
Тем временем у будущей половинки Джима на запястьях красуются красные маргаритки вперемешку с лишайником.

*** 

  
Мориарти двадцать один, и цветы стали разрастаться по всей грудной клетке. Прекрасный лиловый аконит ужасно жжется, причиняя боль. И Джим не понимает почему, но точно хочет, чтобы это прекратилось. Ядовитые растения на теле — плохая штука, отравляющая не только тело и органы, но и разум.  
  
В двадцать шесть Джим решает встать на путь криминала. Цветы увядают и, не причиняя боли, обращаются в колокольчики с примесями гортензий, заставляя его впервые за несколько лет и месяцев сомневаться в самом себе и своих решениях. Видимо, его «вторая половинка» совершенно разочаровалась в нем.  
В какой-то момент Джим осознает, что тот, кто должен взаимно любить, уже давно перестал думать о нем. «И это печально», — думает Мориарти, пытаясь срезать острием лезвия все цветы со своих рук. Однако у криминального консультанта, кем он стал являться теперь, ни черта не выходит, а единственным напоминанием о его действиях являются многочисленные кровоточащие порезы на запястьях. Они бордово-алые, глубокие и мерзкие настолько, что Джиму становится отвратительно не только от них, но и от самого себя. Порой ему кажется, что эти цветы — лишь обыкновенное _наказание._ Что они «живут» и «дышат» не на теле, а под кожей, убивая его.  
  
Эти слабые цветочки, мешающие жить.  
  
Обыкновенные, черт их дери, растения. Они убивают их обоих. И Джима, и «неизвестного».  
  
В груди у Мориарти разрастается дикая боль. Полосатая гвоздика гигантским букетом покрывает руки и плечи. И это больно. Даже слишком. Для Джима вообще каждый цветок приносит боль. И не важно, будь то букет нежных ландышей и голубоглазых васильков или же анемон. Ему больно осознавать, что шанс найти своего «предназначенного судьбой» крайне мал.  
  
Джиму тридцать, когда он узнает про Шерлока Холмса. Лобелия начинает жечь его запястья еще сильнее, а Джим медленно начинает сомневаться: а не Шерлок ли является тем самым «неизвестным»? Правда вот, в их мире такие ситуации — чистой воды совпадения с вероятностью в три процента. Но Мориарти все равно обидно, что Холмс не хочет обращать на него внимание. А еще ему до сих пор больно. Больно от того, что цветы прорываются сквозь кожу, обволакивают голубые пути вен; их стебли — столь хрупкие и мягкие — тянутся по всей грудной клетке и цепляются за то место, где находится сердце.  
  
Боже, позволь мне _вздохнуть._

  
  
***

  
  
Джим задыхается без Шерлока. Он чувствует, как задыхается в одиночестве, чувствует, как сердце медленно останавливается. Джим так устал от этого. Цветы покрывают его запястья, скользя по бледно-голубым венам и причиняя жуткую боль. Лобелия сменяется черными розами с шипами и теми самыми, как у матери в свое время, желтыми гвоздиками. И Джим с замирающим и холодящим разум ужасом в душе понимает — это конец. Холмс — а Джим уверен, что именно он является его «предрешенным» — явно не собирается влюбляться в него. Джима он не может терпеть с самой юности, Джима он не представляет в своих мечтах; ему не чудится ответная улыбка, а о нежности Шерлок и заикнуться не посмеет, даже если у виска будет заряженное дуло револьвера.  
Мориарти впервые в жизни хочется рыдать до срыва голоса. Он впивается ногтями в плечи, он рвет глупые лепестки гвоздик, колет и обдирает до ссадин и крови пальцы о шипы роз, захлёбываясь в горьких и отвратительных слезах.  
  
Через неделю Джим встает в невиданную для себя рань, аккуратно зачесывает смоляные волосы, надевает один из лучших костюмов последней коллекции от Армани. Он прячет все шрамы под рубашкой из плотной ткани, заранее аккуратно срезав ростки с запястий, и победно улыбается — так, словно все под контролем. Словно его психическое состояние в полном порядке, а тело не изувечено цветами и шрамами. Шерлоку знать об этом не стоит.  
Если и кончать спектакль, то, пожалуй, в дебютной роли и под восторженные крики «Браво!».

  
***

  
— Джеймс, ты в порядке? — Холмс шепчет это Мориарти на ухо. Его голос, думается Джиму, схож с самой сладостной медовой карамелью. — Ты потерял сознание.  
  
— Прости, что?  
  
— Ты потерял сознание пока мы разговаривали. Все точно в порядке? — Джим закатывает рукав рубашки, игнорируя непонимающий взгляд со стороны, и тихо сглатывает. Его дыхание моментально сбивается к чертям, из рукава тут же сыпятся желтые лепестки гвоздик прямо на брюки, а Шерлок крепко сжимает его изувеченное запястье левой рукой, поняв, что все тайное открылось сопернику и предстало элементарнейшей истиной. — Мне не хотелось бы, чтобы ты умирал.  
  
— Шерлок, я люблю тебя.  
  
На запястьях Джима красовались белоснежные розы и мелкие, солнечно-желтые лютики, оплетенные слабыми хризантемами.


End file.
